Waking up in Vegas
by TwistedXmo
Summary: As they gang packs up for a vaction in the sin city after completing highschool. Two best friends share way too many drinks they couldn't handle a night and wake up with questions. They can't find out, nor tell anyone what happen that night, that one night in Vegas.
1. Midnight drive

**NOTE: I CANT TELL YOU HOW THEY COUPLES ARE GONNA END UP BUT IN THE FIRST PART ITS**

**DXC**

**GXT**

**GXB**

**ANYWAYS ENJOY!!**

* * *

Finally we are done with high school. I cant actually believe that I, Duncan Tyson Cailver, graduated high school. I cant thank no body but Courtney for that. She actually made me study all my work and turn everything in. Geoff and me was talking about what we should do after graduation. We can just throw a party like every other weekend. But Gwen said we should all go to Las Vegas, I thought it was a perfect idea cause I know how to make fake I. D 's , I already have mine but I decide to make everyone Else's. Of course I made them pay 20 bucks for it. I know im not doing this for free cause "They are my friends" Courtney told her parents that Bridget and Bridget's family are going to California and wanted Courtney to join them on a family vacation. Her parents actually fell for it. Courtney couldn't tell her parents like we all did cause her parents are super strict. They never let me hang out with Courtney unless all her family is with us. it kinda sucks, but whatever.

"Duncan, I think your going the wrong way." Courtney said rolling her eyes looking at the map.

"Babe, I Know where im going." I said back

Trent and Gwen was riding with Me and Courtney while Geoff and Bridget are carpooling with D.J and Leshawna. D.J and Leshawna arnt going out, Leshawna is still dating Harold but he went to _Magic Steve's_ Magical _Magic_ Camp for the summer. Talk about cool huh? Not.

I noticed in the back of my mirror Trent and Gwen whispering things into each-others ears giggling. It shorta made me jealous of their relationship. They hardly fought,Went on real date's,And told each-other everything. But me and Courtney, that was a different story, We well fight any chance we can get, I can never go on a real date with her cause she always has to studie and plus her parents never let her leave the house with me. I snuck in her room every once in a while, And yeah we did things in the bed we are'nt aloud to do at her house, but it's like we had to hide everything from her parents. It's make her upset cause her and her mom was like best friends till she had to start hiding everything about her and me. That's why, in the car Courtney was being more bitchy than ever.

"What the heck are you two giggling about in the back?!" Courtney yelled as she turned facing them.

"Chill out Duchess,it's nothing." Gwen said back irritated

I looked back the mirror seeing Trent looking at me worried.

"Why you little-" Courtney was about to start again before I cut her off.

"Babe, please can you and Gwen not fight again, this well be the 4th time again in the car."

"Actually 5th." Trent said correcting me.

"Whatever, like I care." I said looking back at the rode driving,

Courtney turned around back facing at the rode again with me. While Trent was snuggling Gwen in the back as she started laughing.I don't get it. when I got Courtney mad, She well be mad at me for me a whole day or maybe even two. With Gwen, It only took her a minute to get over it. That's one thing I wish Courtney had. Just then Courtney phones rang and her eyes widen "Oh crap she said looking at her touch screen phone seeing a picture of her mom on her phone. "She's calling." She looked at me worried.

"Dont worry I got a plan," I hurryed and pulled over, Geoff pulled over right besides me, since they was following me from behide in the car. "Go in Geoff's car know!" I yelled at Courtney as she open her door running in Geoff's car.

**Courtney's P::O::V**

I hurried and ran in Geoff's car.

"Everyone hush up! But play some music Geoff."

Geoff did what I told hem to as I answered my mother calling me.

"Hello? Mom?"

"Hey Sweetie just checking on you."

"Im fine mother."

"Your dad is worried thinking your not with Bridget." she laughed as she was making fun of my father.

"No, im with her right know you can even talk to her."

"Ok," I heard a deep voice that didn't sound like my mother. It was my father right next to my mother I guessing. I gave Bridget the phone and she put her thumbs up letting me know everything is fine.

"Hello? Yes Mr. Fairbanks, We are almost there headed to are beach house, once we get there we are going to take a nap from such a long drive, and maybe go out to a five star restaurants then go back to the crib. That is all planed for the day." she paused looking around. "Ok nice talking to you sir." She handed me back the phone smiling. Bridget is a really good liar.

"Hello?" I said

"Ok dear just checking on you. ok well bye." My father said cheerfully know.

"Kay, bye daddy." I hung up the phone sighing in relief. Everyone clapped in Geoff's car.

"That was a close one." I said looking at Bridget.

"Yeah, well don't worry." She said smiling.

"Can we start driving again dudes?" Geoff asked being drained out.

"Ya, sorry." I hurried and shut the door and walked into Duncan's black jeep.I opened in and shut the door while buckling my seat belt.

"Everything okay Princess?" Duncan grabbed my shoulder

"For know I guess." I said looking down. Upset. I hurried and reached out my ipod and put both my head phones in my ears so I wont listen to anyone.

**Duncan's P::O::V**

Once she pulled out her ipod we all knew what that mean "Don't fucking bug her."

I turned the car back on and started driving again on the was about night. I was still awake and so was Trent. We went on talking about football, the only thing we can actually get along with , as are Lady's was fast asleep in the car. I heard my phone ring. And picked it up, It was Geoff.

"Sup Man?" I said as I picked up my phone.

"Dude Duncan im tried, can we crash a motel or something and head to Vegas in the morning? We are all about to past out."

I looked seeing Courtney and Gwen past out too. And looked back the phone.

"Yeah dude, lets do that." I hung up the phone and started driving faster to find a motel.

"Is everything cool Duncan?" Trent asked being worried

"Yeah just Geoff wants to crash a place cause he is beat."

"Oh" Trent said looking down at Gwen. "She's so cute when she sleeps." Trent said while still looking at his girl. I rolled my eyes looking back at Courtney. She was snoring. I started chuckleing cause I couldn't say the same thing about my princess. I finally found a motel called "Sleep-time 78" I pulled in and saw Geoff pulling up next to me. We all got outta the car as I poke Courtney's shoulder.

"Babe come on."

She woke up and pulled her head phones outta her ears.

"Where are we?" She asked being dazed

"A motel. Here's are key, go to bed you look drained"

She agreed and grabbed the key opening are door. I was holding are bag's as she walked in. It was a pretty nice motel actually the room was quite nice. She hurried and went to looked back at me.

"Are you coming in bed?" she asked confused

"Naw imma just had a smoke before I go to bed." I said getting my lighter about to head out the door.

She wrinkled her nose at me "Smoking is bad for your lun-"

"Here we go again." I said rolling my eyes and left the room.

I close the door and seen are light in are room shut off, I guess she just went straight bed. I threw my shoulders on the gate outside are room. I started smoking till someone next door bye are room opened the door. It was Gwen, She yawned as she walked outside sighing as she leaned on the gate with me.

"Thought you was tired?" I asked narrowing her down

"Naw, I got enough sleep in the car." She looked up into the stars.

"Oh." I said. I looked at the ground kicking my feet being bored.

"Do you mind?" She asked as I looked back up seeing her hand reach out towards my cigarette.

I gave her my cigarette. "I thought you told me Trent wanted you to stop?"

"What Trent doesn't know wont hurt hem right?" She said as she lit up a smile smoking it.

I shook my head. "Bad Gwen. Your breaking Elvis's heart!"

She rolled her eyes as she looked back up at the stars.

"What is with you and the stars Gwen?" I asked as I left a chuckle at the end.

"I cant help it, there so beautiful to look at. Each stars looks different from one then another. They mite seem little but actually there the biggest brightest thing ever, even bigger then are world."

I smiled as Gwen went on and on about stars. I liked talking to Gwen alone, She says things that I can actually remember in my head, with Courtney I always put her on mute with me when shes yelling at me. Gwen started telling me this funny story of how Trent tried sneaking up her window and actually fell in the back yard while her pit bull, Midnight, bit off his pants and left her house having to wear a skirt of hers cause he had no pants that night. I started laughing super hard and sighed looking down to the ground.

"Gwen. Im not gonna lie, im jealous."

"Jealous of Trent wearing my skirt?" Gwen said confused

"No! Ha ha, no just how, I don't know, of your relationship with each other."

"Why are you Jealous? We arent getting married or anything." She said while laughing.

"It's not that. You two never fight, Me and Courtney always do."

"But that's why you love Courtney, she isn't the essayist person to get along with, but that's why you love her. Right? And sure me and Trent get into fights every once in a while but we know we love each other and those stupid little fights don't mean anything. And you should know that about you and Courtney."

I smiled at Gwen "Thanks Babe, that makes me feel better." I pulled her into a hug as she hugged me back.

"Well I think imma head to bed, I have been driving for hours." I said while yawning.

"And im going to sit out for a while, drawling these stars." She said as she sat down pulling out her notepad.

"All alone bye your self!?" I tried scaring her and failed.

"Please, im not worried."

"Well I am" I said about to sit beside her.

"Go to sleep Duncan!" She said pushing me back up

"But im going to be worried if your all alone outside." I said actually caring about her safety

She looked around "I got it! Open up your window and if I need any help, which I doubt, ill just shoat for you and you can hear me!"

"Perfect ha ha" I said Opening my door and went inside seeing Courtney past out snoring. I opened up the window.

"Night Sweetheart." I said threw the window.

"Night, I hope you can sleep with miss Princess's snoring." Gwen cracking up

"I'll try ha ha" We started laughing.

I climbed into bed and soon fell fast asleep.


	2. Welcome to Las Vegas

I woke up bye a pounding door. I had my arms around Courtney as she jumped up scared to death bye the noise.

"Duncan who is it?!" She cried in fear.

"Ah, I dono," I got up rubbing my eyes and walked to the door, I Opened it and saw Geoff happy as ever.

"You ready dudes and dudettes!?" Geoff screamed while throwing his arms in air.I looked back at Courtney, who was glaring at Geoff, and still staring at Courtney I slammed the door on Geoff and locked it. Courtney finally laughed and hugged me.

"I see somone is happy finally?" I said while grinning at Courtney.

"For now I guess." She stopped hugging me and walked into the bathroom brushing her teeth. "My Princess." I said to myself laughing. I rolled my eyes as she said_ for now. _I hurryed and threw on my pants and my shirt on, Since I was only wearing my boxers. I hurried and put on my hair gel in my Mohawk. After Courtney was done getting ready in the bathroom it was my turn. Once me and Courtney was done, We walked outside seeing Trent and Gwen eating some pop tarts.

"Aw-he I want one!" I wined as my stomach ached being hungry. Gwen smiled at me and put the pop tart to my face. I leand in about to grab a bite, but she pulled her pop tart back laughing as I took a bite in the air with no food in my let out a laugh smiling at Gwen. "Not cool" I said rolling my eyes being pissed cause I haven't ate for like two day's. Gwen rolled her eyes also "Here you big baby." I smiled again and took a big ass bite in her Pop tart. Her eyes widen staring at the Missing pop tart in her hand.

"You ate it all! Way to go Duncan." Gwen said glaring at me.

"Well dont call me a big baby then darling!" I said with a mouth-full of pop tart in my mouth laughing.

Courtney was on her phone talking to her mom, about how the waves are so nice in California. For Courtney being a little miss goody good, she was a great at lien to her mom. The ride was a bit funner this time cause Courtney was pretty happy today, Only two fights was with Gwen and Courtney in the car, Trent wanted to drive my jeep, but I told hem hell no, So we started fighting. But it soon ended as Gwen kissed hem outta no where and he soon shut Trent up. and here we are finally, Las Vegas. It was noon as we pulled in are hotel, The great Stratosphere. It was a good thing at Gwen's mom best friend work at the Stratosphere, Cause she all gave us cheap prices are room was right next to together. Me,Courtney, Geoff, and Bridgette had to share a room together, but there was two big king size beds in the room, Gwen and Trent had their own private room, And Leshawna And Dj had there own rooms.

I hurried and threw my stuff on the bed and ran out to the hallway.

"Are we ready?" I asked everyone in the hallway

"Ready for what?"Bridgette asked confused after making out with Geoff.

"We just got here man?" Trent said confused.

"Well I'm Ready to leave this place and go party duh" I said folding my arms glaring at Bridgette.

Geoff smiled as I said the word _party,_and threw Bridgette off of hem high fiven me.

"Dude! Im so with you on that!" Geoff scream at me laughing.

Bridgette gasp as she fell ontop of LeShawna. D.J soon joined us being happy to party too. Trent stared and Gwen wondering if she wants to go party to. Gwen looked at LeShawna and Bridgette smiling and the girls wanted to also go partying too, well until Courtney opened the door and joined the hallway with us.

"Whats going on?" Courtney smiled as she enter

"Nothing, but we want to soon head outta the hotel and hit some party's" Bridgette said smiling at Courtney.

Courtney looked around being scared. "Well shouldn't we like stay here and relax, Or maybe play some bingo here!"

All are eyes widen as she said Bingo. I hurried and threw my arm around her shoulders.

"Babe, its Las Vegas, Its time to party!" I said cheering.

"its only four in the afternoon, shouldn't we at least get something to eat?" Courtney said looking at everyone. It was no lie we was all hungry to death, actally agreed to the perfectionist and went to get some grub. We all went to the fast food place. It was cheap and soon as we was threw. We all wanted to go to hit some hotels casinos, Beside Courtney, And Trent. Trent said he was pretty beat and wanted to go back to the hotel. Gwen didn't want to miss out having fun but it was her boyfriend. "I'll guess ill be leaving too, bye guys." Gwen said upset waving at us. Trent looked back at her. "Gwen you want to stay, so stay, ill be fine, have fun babe." He kissed her, so she stayed with us, and Courtney said she isn't in the "Party" mood so she left with Trent. Courtney was never in the party mood. We all started getting drunk while at a bar laughing are faces off.

"One more, Cant hurt, Eh Geoff." I said clicking shots with eacher as soon hit them down are throats. Even D.J was feeling pretty Drunk, he was dancing with the girls in the club right bye the bar. D.J looked like a pimp while dancing with Bridgette, Gwen and LeShawna. After the song ended Me and Geoff got us a booth and every sat in their feeling drunk as ever. Geoff and Bridgette started making out, being drunks this time, Spilling alcohol all over each-other.

"Aw-he I miss Harold." LeShawna said throwing her head down being really upset.

"It's okay Shawna!, you can call hem tomorrow, when your feeling sober." D.J said laughing as Leshawna soon laughed with hem.I sat next to Gwen, Sliding myself closer to her.

"I'm guessing LeShawna is the emotional drinker, huh?" I said laughing at Gwen.

"Aren't we all?!" Gwen said laughing super hard poking me in the chest.

"I'm not a baby when I'm drunk." I said while glaring at Gwen.

"Whatever, you know you want Courtney right now!"

I smiled looking into the air. "Yeah I would do so much to her."

"Ew perv!" Gwen slapped my arm.

"What like your not thinking of Trent right now!" I yelled

"Maybe I am!" She yelled back

"Well lets not!," I picked up a two shot glasses, giving one to Gwen.

"Lets not worry about those two at least for one night, and have fun tonight!" winking at Gwen.

"I'm with you on that!" Gwen said clinking are drinks together.

After that everything was a blurr.


	3. The hangover

Gwen's P O V

I woke up being daze, Light headed, dry throat,stomach in million of knots. I opened my eyes seeing the sun hitting my eyes, I hurried and shut them and threw a blanket over me. I have a hangover. Just great. Then that's when it hit me, I was alone in this bed, Where is Trent? I thought to myself, I peaked outta the blanket barley seeing anything with the bright yellow room that I was in. I notice I couldn't open my eyes that well cause I see a thin mucous discharge around my eyes. That's when I started to rubbed my eyes with both of my head, but just then, something poke me in the eye with my left hand.

"Ouch!" I yelled as I looked back in my left hand seeing a ring on my wedding finger. No way. It wasn't a wedding ring but a class ring saying "Class of 09" I stopped, noticing I seen this ring before, but on who? My head continued to bang back and forth from my big headache. Just then I heard a toilet flush hearing the noise come from the door across the room. Was it Trent? Did I get hitch last night?

Nothing was making sense. I heard the water running from a sink and heard someone brushing their teeth. I thought to my self should I get up and see who it is. I looked down seeing me being completely nude in this thin blanket. I gasped as I heard the door open and looked down trying to find more blankets to hide me being... nude at the time. When I saw hem walk out the bathroom I gasp. Seeing a green Mohawk, without a shirt and brushing his teeth.

"Du-Dun- Duncan?!" I cried out seeing hem.

Duncan walked out rubbing his head with pissed off look. "It sure isn't Jesus." he hissed.

I looked down seeing Me and Duncan's clothes all over the floor. I seen the end table filled with empty beer cans and tiny shoot glasses.

"We, We we we didn't..." I began stuttering as Duncan finish what I was about to say.

"Sleep together?" He said looking worried as hell, also looking at the ground with tons of beer cans everywhere.

"We couldn't have!" I yelled jumping off the bed pointing at Duncan.

Duncan cover his eyes and yelled back "Put your clothes on please!"

I started to blush as Duncan just saw me nude. I hurried and ran to get my clothes off the ground throwing them on.

"Duncan we couldn't have! We didn't, there's got to be a good reason why, im.. and are.. and" I tried thinking of reasons for me being nude and all are clothes everywhere with beers all over the room. But lets when it sink-ed in, there is no reason for me being this way, unless we did have sex last night.

I covered my hand beginning to sob as I knew I cheated on Trent. I threw my self on the ground feeling like the biggest slut ever. As he was at are hotel waiting for me last night, I was to busy having sex with my good friend Duncan. Duncan bend over holding me, but I pushed hem back, I didn't even want to look at Duncan seeing what we did last night. Duncan grabbed my wrists

"Let's just not tell Courtney and Trent alright?" He said trying to sound clam too, but couldn't once he saw a ring on my left hand.

"Why do you have my class ring on?" Duncan said with wide eyes staring at his ring on my finger.

I just remembered that this was Duncansclass ring on my wedding finger. I couldn't responded trying to not even think of that reason why his ring was on my finger. We both looked into each others eyes being scared to death. I hurried and bit my lip looking down seeing Duncan glaring at me into my eyes.

"What the hell Gwen!" Duncan said pushing me back jumping off the ground hitting the wall.

"I didn't do anything okay!" I said jumping back up.

"No shit you did something, look at your Fucking finger! We didn't get married last night, we cant!"

"Stop blaming me dipshit! Your the one putting this ugly ass ring on my finger!" I looked the other way holding the wall trying to keep on standing up, feeling numb In the knees, I felt tears bursting outta my eyes. Duncan did a big sigh "Awe Gwen please don't start with the water works."

I looked at the ground seeing the tears fall down their "How could we do this to are love ones?"

Duncan huffed as I said love ones and rolled his eyes. "I don't love anyone ok!" I looked down at a necklace that Trent gave me on are 2 year anniversary with a diamond butterfly on it.

"Well I do ok Duncan." Said it calmly holding the butterfly necklace.

"Aw and this hurts, saying you don't love your own husband." Duncan said sarcastically

"This isn't the time for joking! We need a plan!" I said turning around glaring at Duncan.

I stared at Duncan's without a shirt. "And put some clothes back on!" I said closing my eyes feeling grossed out, just then I felt something coming up my throat. "Oh god!" I said running into the bathroom throwing up in the toilet, Duncan came in, and was holding my hair outta the way, as I was throwing up.

"Me being shirtless really does gross you that out?" Duncan said playfully laughing.

I elbow hem, pushed hem outta the bathroom and went to the sink washing my face with hot water and grabbing those hotel tooth brushes and started brushing my teeth. I flushed the toilet. Still feeling the hangover I started walking back into the living room with Duncan on the couch looking at his phone.

"Courtney?" I said scared to death as he looked back at me.

"No, not yet... But I want to know where are we even at?" Duncan said looking around, not knowing what hotel we are in.

"I don't know but lets just hurry up and leave before anyone See's us." I said with a glare.

Duncan nodded and we both ran to the door fighting to who gets to open it first, we both needed to get outta this place, it was giving us the creeps, as me and hem.. Did things together in this room.

We finally opened the door and ran out the door and slamming into two peoples in front of us.

"Ouch!" We all said as we was on the ground. We just then notice the couple we ran into was Geoff and Bridgette.

"You guys!" We all said at the same time looking at each other while pointing at once self.

"Whoa whoa whoa! What are you guy's doing here!?" Duncan yelled

"We don't really know.. We woke up like this." Bridgette said rubbing her head.

"Oh my gosh, same!" I yelled pointing at me and Duncan.

Duncan threw my hand outta his face. "Does Courtney know where im at?"

"No, I just called DJ and he told everyone that we was at the other hotel cause we was so drunk and couldnt even walk, so luckly he didnt snitch you two love birds out to everyone." Bridgette explain.

"Wait so D.J knows about me and..." I looked at Duncan. It was so hard saying are names together, really wanted me make me puke again.

Geoff nodded. "Dude's only us and D.J knows about you two hooking up last night."

Duncan rolled his eyes getting off the ground "Just great, Well imma tell Courtney I slept In my own room...." He snarled looking down at me, "Without you." He soon walked away from us and I hurried and threw the class ring at the back of his head I hit hem in the right spot and soon Duncan fell on the ground in pain.

I jump up walking bye Duncan looking at hem on the ground. "Oops, sorry Hunny." I left a chuckle but glared at Duncan and walked away with Bridgette. Geoff stayed to help Duncan help.

**Duncan's P::O::V**

"Dude you got owned!" Laughing at me, moan in pain.

"Ah! Gwen is so crazy!" I yelled.

"Don't you mean, your wife is crazy." Pointing at the ring that I had in my hands

"Shes not my wife!" I said picking up Geoff off the ground glaring at hem. Geoff stopped laughing

"Dude dude its just a joke!"

I sighed letting hem go. "I wish this whole thing was a joke." I said walking away. Geoff yelled "Dude wait up!" Geoff and I started to catch up with Bridgette and my wife... Gwen.


	4. Brunch

* * *

My head hurts still, Geoff doesn't dare to mess with the radio again with my big hangover, I know I drink but I never drank so much like this before, I mean come on im married to Gwen. I lean my head against the window closing my eyes, so I don't have to see the cars passing bye, if I'd saw that I think I would throw up right than and there. Just then I hear a song Hanging bye a moment.

I looked back knowing that was Gwen's phone, She looked down seeing Trent and her kissing in a picture while her phone was going off. "Shit." Murmur Gwen. She sighed and pulled a smile opening her phone. "Hello?" Gwen said spirited. I heard Trent a little bit, since no-one was talking in the car, and the music was on very low. "Ah huh... Ok .. Love you two.. bye." Gwen Nodded and closed her phone. She looked at Geoff in the rear view mirror, Who was driving by the way. "Trent said their all eating at the hotel and wants us to join them." Geoff looked at Gwen and nodded while continually to drive while holding Bridgette's hand.

I looked back at Gwen seeing how far apart me and her was from each other, Their was a huge space between us, We didn't want to even be in the same car after what we done. It was awkward looking at Gwen, I swear anytime I look at Gwen now I can see her only being naked In my eyes, since I saw her that way. Don't get me wrong Gwen has a rocking body but she's my friend, and that's it, I don't know if I can even call her my friend anymore knowing after what we done to each other.

We pulled up to the Hotel getting outta Geoff's car. We enter the Smokey lottery casino section, Breathing in the smell and seeing this room brought a flash back of last night.

* * *

"_Give me some of your coins!" I shoated at Gwen while she was laughing her ass from with Bridgette._

_She looked at me trying to keep her eyes open from being so wasted. "No mister meanie pants!" She yelled in a baby voice. I smiled seeing how her baby talk was. "Come' on please Gwen. Pretty pleases." I slurred the words outta my mouth feeling a bit dizzy. "You have to work for these coins Duncan!" Yelled Gwen folding her arms across her chest. I smirked seeing how tough she was trying to act, I looked at Geoff smiling and looking back at Gwen grabbing her waist and having my right hand be hide her neck pushing her body close to the ground, one of her legs was into the air and the other one was trying to make sure she wouldn't make her self fall, I hurried and look at her eyes. "I can work really hard if you let me." I slowly said. She smiled._

* * *

"Duncan,Duncan?" Someone shoated while shaking me, I blinked my eyes rapidly and looked down seeing Gwen had her hands at my shoulders. I looked down and said "Ah what?" I tried to act cool and collective. She let me go and narrowed her eyes at me."Where here, and try not to screw things up ok?, After this lunch where going to get a divorce." She place her hands on her hips glaring at me. I smirked "Oh and I thought you loved me?" I said sarcastic. She rolled her eyes and turned around. "As if." she walked into the restaurant called "Top of the world." I followed her seeing the whole group eating, laughing and messing around. I seen a two seats empty across from each other. Just great, I thought to myself im going to have to seat bye my wife. I sit down next to Courtney as she gave me a pissed off look on the corner of her eye. "What?" I asked confused. I hope she didn't find out about me and Gwen.

"You was so drunk you couldn't even come back to the hotel, Gosh Duncan you need to stop drinking." Courtney snarled at me while taking a sip of her water. I rolled my eyes.

"Chill Drama queen, I wanted to have fun last night."

"And did you?" She asked annoyed

"Almost to much fun..." I said to myself, but she heard me.

"Wait what does that mean?" Courtney asked looking back at me. My eyes got bigger and lets when I saw Gwen walking to our table sitting down.

"Hey it's Gwen!" I yelled cheerfully. Trying to change the subject. Courtney just glared at me but then started eating while reading the news paper. Gwen sat down looking at me confused and Trent finally spoke.

"Gwen you okay? I got you some pills for your hangover sweetie." Trent smiled and kissed Gwen's cheek handing her some pills. Gwen smiled at me and turn to face Trent smiling "Thanks Trent." Gwen kissed Trent and lend her head against his shoulders while he was feeding Gwen some of his food. I started getting jealous again seeing how their perfect once again. Trent wasn't even mad that she drinked all night, He just wanted to make sure she was ok, he is too perfect, what a asshole. I looked back at Courtney while she was eating her food. "Babe can I try some of your food?" Courtney didn't look back at me but pushed her food to me while she was reading the paper. I frowned and smiled again "Cant you feed me Princess?" She looked at me the corner of her eye "Duncan you have two hands, do it yourself." I rolled my eyes pushing the food back at her. "Never mind I lost my appetite."

I buried my face on my hand looking down at my empty plate. It wasn't that I was hungry but I wanted Courtney to do something nice for me. She always have this miss independent thing going on, but come on, im her boyfriend. She can be cater to me at least once in her life, I have done so much for her, I broke into the school breaking all the schools cameras so when Courtney was running for president they wouldn't find out about her making out with a D- student. Also drive her to all her school meetings. I even jumped into a freezing pool in November to get her C.I.T pin. And what has Courtney done for me. Nothing.

It was close to being over until Geoff came over sitting next to me and Trent talking away. Geoff was always in a good mood, Even when this guy had the biggest hangover ever, That is a true party dude.

"So What should we do today?" Trent asked everyone around,

"Well there is this museum.." Courtney began but everyone sighed in boredom cutting her off, She huff and folded her arms across her chest.

"Court, chill its Vegas we should do awesome things!" Geoff said yelling

"Well I just don't wanna do something im going to regret later." Courtney said looking at Geoff serious.

"Like?" Bridgette asked confused hoping Courtney would finish her sentence.

"Like.. I don't know." Courtney looked up in the air and sighed

"Court its not like one of us are going go broke.. Or wreaking are only rides, or getting hitch in Vegas!" Leshawna laughed

which made all of laugh.. Besides me and Gwen. Gwen hurried up and bit her lip. "Shit" I whisper to myself once I saw Gwen. They all stop laughing, But Geoff and D.J was laughing while looking at me cause they know what happen last night. I hurried and jumped outta my seat. "Gwen I saw a poster to a new scary movie! Follow me!." I hurried and grabbed Gwen's hand running outta the restaurant. Everyone else was still in the restaurant laughing about that comment Leshawna made. Gwen yelled in pain while I was dragging her outta the place going into the elevator.

"Whats your damage!" Gwen yelled while grabbing my arms pushing her off me.

"Saving are ass's you wasn't any help!" I glared pointing at her.

"I didn't do anything!" She protested.

"Your lip!" I said yelling loud. It was Suddenly quite. Gwen looked away.

"what about my lip?" She said softly

"When your nervous you bit your lip.. Right?" I said claim

"How.. How did you know that? I never told anyone." She looked back at me confused.

"I just know you ok." I said rolling my eyes.

"oh...Thanks... for noticing" Gwen smiled and looked at the ground.

We heard the bell ding seeing we at the main lobby. I place my fist to the side of my hip and smiled at Gwen.

"Shall we get a divorce my lady?" I said in a British accent. Gwen smiled and laughed

"We shall." She hooked her arm around my arm and walked outta the building hoping to get this divorce done and over with.

* * *

**I hope you liked that chapter, Gwen and Duncan are started to get along, dont think all the drama is over, its just the start if it! please R&R i want to know what you guy's think of it**


	5. No Divorce?

We walked outside still hooked arm and and arm, I stopped ,looking around. "Ah Duncan?" "Yes?" He asked coldly."Where are we going?" I asked looking around once more."no clue.." I hit his arm and started pasting the streets. Wondering how are we going to do this?

**_Duncan's point of view_.**

Just think, I said, im street smarts, I must now something. I looked around seeing groups of friends, I hurried and pull out my phone calling her. "What are you doing?" Gwen ask looking at me trying to see who I'm calling. She was asking so many questions and since I still have that hangover she was killing me with her nagging so I hurried and covered her mouth. I rolled my eyes looking down at her and hissed. "shh!" Gwen glared at me and started smiling then I felt something wet on my hand.. she lick my hand. Its kill's me to say this but I remember how her tongue felt like from last night still, cause she has her tongue pierced "Ew! Gwen!" I barked at her. Pulling my hand away from her. She couldn't help but laugh till I heard someone on the phone. "Hello?" I smiled, turned away from Gwen and rubbed my hand on her shirt. "Gross!" Gwen yelled.

"Hey Bridgette?" I asked

"Duncan? Where are you?"

"With Gwen, Were going to get that.. "Thingy done" Can you cover us up?"

There was a long pause.

"Sure." Bridgette said very un happy.

"Thanks, do you have any idea where we got married at bye the way?"

Just then I heard Bridgette laugh. "Yeah it was called "Forever, Forever love."

I said thanks before I hung up seeing Gwen already calling for a taxi. "One step ahead from me are you?" I smirked laughing as a Taxi pulled up in front of us. She smiled a little raising her eye brows.

"Just want to get this over with." I nodded while sliding next to girl in the car. "Where to?" The lady said, she was in her 40's maybe. Pale skin and dark black hair. "Forever, Forever Love?" She laughed.

"Getting married at one in the afternoon, someone has been drinking to much this morning Eh?" "You have no idea." I said to my self, Gwen hurried and piled are cases. "Where, getting un married, for that record." I rolled my eyes. Just that thought of that word married scare's me to death, I never thought me ever getting married, Ever.

"Wait.." the lady began. Looking at us while she stop on a red light. "Your that couple that was drunk last night!!" Both me and Gwen's eyes widen. I hurried and shook out of it so I can talk back. "Yeah that's us."The lady laughed while she looked back at the light, it was green.

"Even though you two was drunk last night, I know what real love is." She began. I looked over at Gwen as she looked at me at the same time. We just stared at one another for a long time till the lady spoke once more. "Do you guy's even know each other?" The Taxi driver asked us. Gwen shook her head trying to focus. "Actually yes he is like my best frien-" Gwen bit her lip and looked out of the window. I was confused in why she was biting her lip at that moment. I heard the lady laugh looking at me in the rear view mirror. "Best friends, always bring out the best in each others." I hurried and shook my head as I started thinking of Gwen as something else, "Look Cupid, I don't need your wisdom of love ok I just want you to drive us their, we didn't ask for your advise ." I seen the lady eye brows raise with a small smile. "Ok sir.." I rolled my eyes and lend back into the seat folding my arms looking out my side of the window. I noticed the corner of my eye Gwen was looking at me, look like she was trying to tell me something but never spoke. We sat in silence not even the music was on, we can heard other people talking in other car's it seem like. Finally the taxi stopped and I looked up at a place called "Forever, Forever love"

Just then I heard the taxi drive speak. "That's 31 bucks please."

I pulled out my wallet and notice how Gwen was going to pay so I hurried and coverd her money that she was going to give to the driver.

"It's ok I got it Gwen."

First she had a small frown. "Are you sure?"

"Im possessive sweetheart."

Gwen small nodded and got out of the car as I followed her.

We got out and went inside, For those crappy wedding chapels you see on T.V with Vegas, this one was actually pretty nice. Everything was white Flowers everywhere, soft music. I notice Gwen was fading away from my eye sight. And saw her going into another room. I hurried and tried to catch up with her as we saw a Asian guy with black hair smiling at us. "Can I help you?" The sir asked very nicely. I heard Gwen clear her throat.

"Ah yeah, Nice to meet you sir, but we came in last night, Drunk as ever, and got married, we regret that decision and want to get a divorcee please." Gwen said.

The guy eyes widen a little bit then before looking at us, short of mad. "You kid's never always think its a joke when getting married!"

My eyes widen also noticing how mad this guy was getting. "But we was waste-"

"Still no excuse!!" The guy cut off me.

We sat their in silence then the guy sighed and smiled again with his eyes close.

"Sorry but in my wedding chapel we have a policy."

I looked over at Gwen as she looked at me.

"What do you mean?" Gwen asked softly.

"It means that you two have to be married at least for two weeks, till you want to get a divorcee." The man said evily.

"Are you shitting me?!" I yelled.

He nodded as I flint into my fist.

"But where leaving Vegas in two more days." Gwen said also sounding upset.

"Then I guess you two well be married for a long time till you come back to Vegas."

After that everything was the same, Me and Gwen fought back to the Asian guy, by the way his name is Tuio, and we lost. So we hurried and left the place.

"Ah I hate that stupid Asian!" I yelled.

Gwen rushed to me and cover her hand with my mouth. "Shh!" She hissed.

I sighed and nodded and she let me go.

"So now what?" I asked

"Don't know," Gwen said upset

"Thanks for thinking this though." I said annoyed.

"Like your any help to stupid." Gwen replied.

"idiot." I grunted

"Jerk." Gwen barked back.

"I know" I smiled as she hissed and turned around pasting the streets. I hurried and grabbed her arm as she stop and turned around to face me.

"Gwen, We have to stay here. Were gonna have to tell are friends some lie for us to stay here for two more weeks, once we get that figure out we never say we got married and go back to how everything was before."

Gwen looked into my eyes and smile. "Ok." She softly said. I smiled back as I looked into her eyes. I was getting lost into them. It was this feeling I never felt before, I hurried and turned around smirking.

"Since I thought of that wonderful idea...." I began. I turned my head back to face hers. "You can think of the lie." I started walking off as I notice Gwen's eyes popped out of her head. "What?!" She yelled and hurried and tried to chase after me while I was laughing my ass off.

* * *

**Sorry so short next one well be better!**

**R&R! **

**TwistedXmo**


	6. The Truth is coming out

**Sorry it's been a long month, but I shorta lost idea's from this story and I didn't want to let my fan's down!!,**

**So please have fun reading this it was shorta fun to make :)**

******

**Gwen's Point of view**

"This is...Different." I said looking at the dusk of the nightfall coming around the city seeing Duncan on the far end of the other side of the bench. We wasn't ready to see Trent and Courtney again so me and Duncan said we went to a rock concert "Smosh" It actually was even on tonight. But we just needed peace and quite to think things out, it's like I was alone, thinking about us, while Duncan was alone also thinking about us. We barley said three words to each other.

It was hitting us way hard then before. I am married to Duncan? Duncan, My annoying, cocky ,idiotic, Trouble maker Friend. I cant even say he is the trouble maker as I am to blame for this... Wedding, We both was drunk, but we should have knew are breaking point.

I was upset about Trent being to controlling, I actually told Duncan this when we was drunk I remember yesterday, As he too me Courtney thinks he has to much flaws. I remembered I touched his cheek soft. _"Duncan, Your perfect in every flaws you have."_

So it was me, I am one to blame this happening, but did I mean what I said last night? I didn't have a straight answer cause I was lost as I bet Duncan was to. I wish he can just scream to me, Where friends that's it! And my mind well soon be cleared with thoughts of me and … Duncan?"

* * *

**Duncan's point of view.**

I messed up. I mess up a lot, but this time I felt like, It was something more of a mess up, but what? Courtney is going to kill me, I already spent two days with Gwen and and none with Courtney. I looked at Gwen in the corner of my eye seeing her deep in thought also. It's like I was starting to see Gwen as something else.. But what? I looked seeing two couples kissing in the park, I Tense up and shoved my hands into my pocket and felt Gwen's ring in my pocket. I lifted it out and looked at it, Wait did I just say Gwen's ring, I mean Mine ring! Its my class ring, nothing else. I sighed as I put it back into my pocket.

"Gwen,?" I began and see her look straight at me with a grunt.

"Yeah?" She said looking confused

"What... I mean.. why.." That's all I can let out. I couldn't say anything more then that.

"I'm still thinking about that answer to." She confessed.

"Really, So it's not just me then?" I began to question myself then saw Gwen smile at me faintly

"Nope, your not the only one, im with you on that too."

"So where both foolish and stupid?" I said hoping to make her laugh.

"Like always." She said laughing.

It felt like it was my job to make her smile, no matter what, It was.. an horror to know I can make her smile even then she was in hell I was happy to stand with her in the fire. Even though we was going to be dead if Courtney and Trent find out, but at least we can share a laugh about this. Once we shared that laugh we felt more relax and non tense and just talked the whole night away in Las Vegas in the tiny little park actually having a good time.. without the beer, cigarette's, showgirls and casinos like we did last night.

* * *

**Courtney's point of view;**

I held the pillow tightly yelling at my self. "Nothings going on nothings going on!" I yelled just about to slap myself but then heard Bridgette coming in the room holding bags with Geoff walking in our hotel room.

"Hey Court." She greeted putting more and more bags into Geoff arms smiling sweetly at me.

"Everything ok?" She asked looking at me like I lost a million dollars.

"Just Pea-Peach-peachy!" I said cracking the words out of my mouth.

"Geoff?" She said turning around

"Yeah Babe?" Geoff said trying to catch his breath with a handful of shopping bags.

"Give us a second..." She started pushing out Geoff out of the room.

"But. Where do I ? the bags, hold up, Bridgette!" Geoff pleaded and She just giggled a little and shut and locked the door, and then I heard a loud noise of someone falling, either the big bag of clothes or Geoff.

"Ok spill it!" She said crossing her arms around her chest.

"Nothing is wrong!!" I yelled

"I didn't ask that, so that means something is wrong.. right?" She said walking closer to me.

"Crap," I whispered.

She sat down and patted my back. "Ok what's up?"

I sighed and looked at her in the corner of my eye. "Remember how Duncan and me almost broke up cause I didn't trust him and Gwen's _Friendship_?"

Her eyes popped out of her head. "Ah huh.." She said slow her voice almost sounded faint.

"Well, They're starting to hang out more and more by the second and it's really starting to make me feel.. some what.... envious," I closed my eye and soon opened them. Seeing Bridgette confused.

"It means Jealous Bridgette." I said rubbing my head annoyed rolling my eye's.

"Right,! I knew that!" She said happy again.

I slightly shook my head. "How can Trent trust Gwen and Duncan like I want to, I wish I can be like Trent and not get so jealous that easily."

"Trent does have feelings to Courtney, maybe you should ask him how he does it."

This time I was mad. "But why should we be like this!" I yelled standing up, even making Bridgette jump a little.

"We are their partners in the relationship! We shouldn't be feeling like this! It like we should know if Gwen and Duncan aren't never going to get together!"

I am the C.I.T, I should know everything about everyone and know that Duncan has no feelings for Gwen what so ever and only has eyes on me... Then why aren't I feeling like this then..

"Oh well I have to leave!" Bridgette said jumping up hearing her voice sounding high pitch.

"Wait!" I cried, she stop dead in her tracks.

"Your hiding something, aren't you ?" I said sounding more angry walking closer and closer to Bridgette while she was walking be hide her.

"No, No, Courtney!" She said, she had her eyes bigger then ever, sweat dripping down her cheeks hands trying to protect her self and soon she hit the wall while I glared down at her.

"Tell, Me .. now!" I yelled

"No!" She yelled back.

"Is it about Duncan!"

"No!" Her voice sounded more claim.

"Gwen?!" I asked again.

"Never!" She said angry and we started hearing Geoff pounding on the door.

"Gwen and Duncan?!" I asked

"No!" But then I heard that tiny yelp and my eye's widen.

And soon rushed out of the bedroom and started pounding Trent's door.

* * *

**Trent's point of view;**

I was sitting in me and Gwen's room writing a song, while she was hanging out with Duncan in some "Hard rock concert." I knew she couldn't take me, since I wouldn't fit in the crowd. I love everything about Gwen, its time to ask the question I was almost done writing the song

* * *

"_So,Now I ask you this ...will please you take my hand  
And be the person... who will always understand  
I want to grow old with you..I'm down in one knee  
You're the only one I'll ask..."will you mar-"_

* * *

I was cut off bye loud knocking on the door. "Great." I sighed getting up and seeing Courtney's face red hot with a mad face I never seen before. "Eh Courtney, Its late what do you," Before I even finished what I said She grabbed my hand running down the hall way.

"We need to find Duncan and Gwen, something is going on with them!"

"What wait?!" I asked being confused.

"Oh Bridgette you told Courtney!" Geoff cried, I heard his voice like it was right next to me.

Wait, so something is going on with Gwen and.... Duncan? No this cant be..

"Oh Their so going to get it!" I heard Courtney said while running along dragging me with her. I seen her face winkle in anger.

**Find out more next time!**

**Dont forget to R&R or i wont make any more!!! **

**Love TwistedXmo**


	7. Kiss me While I'm Sober

**(A/N: So This has been a confuseing chapter to write, I had a dream of some aprt of this and thought, ok i really need to write a chapter on Waking up in Vegas, its been forever but please FORGIVE ME!)**

**Anwyays Want me to shut up while you read this? *Yes!***

**ok ok =.= haha **

**Enjoy**

**Love TwistedXmo**

**Comment me ur favorite part! **

* * *

"And that's how she found out how I got that tattoo." Gwen giggled and joined her laughter. Something about Gwen it's like I have… Freedom. I can do whatever I want in front of her and she never judges me, I like this feeling of… Freedom.

"What time should we head back to the hotel?" Gwen asked as soon as we was done laughing.

"Eh," I shrugged. "I don't want to go back; I'll end up just staying in the hotel room bored." I threw my elbows on the bench leaning back.

"Oh, don't you and Courtney…" Gwen tried not to say it but I sighed and shook my head.

"She wants to wait,"

"Till?" Gwen asked curious

"…. After Collage." I looked the other way and heard Gwen busting out laughing.

"Please tell me you're kidding me? You know how long that is going to take?!" Gwen almost shouted out it out to the whole world and I grunted.

"Sorry," Gwen slightly blush, it was silence again and looked at me, almost sad. "It that why you wanted to have sex with me last night then?" It sounded like she was in pain saying that.

"What do you mean?" I asked, I was confused at Gwen at this point.

"I mean," She turned her body towards mine and placed her head into her hand. "You just had sex with me cause…" She looked the other way this time. "Courtney and you haven't."

"I didn't do it for that reason Gwen." I sighed and looked at her, I was short of getting pissed off at Gwen, thinking I'm that kind of guy, I mean sure I'll do it with any other girl, but its Gwen, my best friend, I would never play with her emotions. She still didn't look back at me and rolled her eyes. "Right." She sarcastically said.

"Serious,"

I didn't want to say anything more at that then, Cause I mean, What was suppose to say. Gwen is my best friend; I wish I can tell her how I felt. I sighed and swallow my pride and opened my heart to her.

"Gwen," I asked. I touched her hand as she turned her head slightly at me. "What?" Said very annoyed.

"The real reason why we, I mean I did it with you last night cause…" I started to rub the back of my neck and said it. "Cause, I was curious of our… Friendship."

She looked back up at me with her eyes bigger than ever. "What do you..." She couldn't even finish what she said because I just wanted to say this and get it over with.

"Gwen, I started thinking of you, more than a friend, for a while, I couldn't explain what I was feeling, and it's like." I sighed and finally look at her in her deep dark green eyes.

"Every time we hung out, I felt alive, I felt like I can be myself. I couldn't explain these feelings I was having, I don't know if I had this small, tiny crush I had on you, but last night I wanted to find out if I felt anything with you."

I can tell what she was going to say next. "Then what did you feel…?" She quietly asked.

I knew this was going to either make me and Gwen friendship, or end it. I didn't even know the answer to myself, I was drunk last night, I wish I was sober so I knew I can tell her, but I couldn't say it was a fling. It wasn't a fling, I felt something more than a fling, but I couldn't tell if it was that word, that four letter word that burns my tongue. And I had to think of Gwen and Trent, The perfect couple. She loves Trent, No lie about that, I don't love Courtney, Either I think I don't anyways. Maybe I have mixed up feelings of Gwen just being my best friend, and that it, maybe that's why it wasn't a fling, cause it was Gwen, my Gwen, my partner in crime, my amigo, my pal, my…Sweetheart.

"I dono," That all I said. After going through my head with a million questions that all I gave Gwen is

"I dono?" What is wrong with me?

This time I was hoping if she could help me out.

"Oh." Was all she said and looked away.

"What did you feel last night?" I can't believe I rushed that question right then and there, but I had to find out, I need some kind of answer from her, either "Duncan we're just friends." Or "Duncan, I have this small crush on your too." I sighed as I see her look worried at me.

"Duncan, I don't know. I never thought of you in any way of more than friend in high school, Duncan You're like my brother, my best friend."

I sighed and nodded my head, there is the answer I got, but did I want that answer? of course I did, I'm with Courtney, I should feel.. Relief, but I didn't.

"But..." She said and I looked back up at her and she looked into my eyes, moving closer to me.

"I'm feeling something different." I was lost, totally mind fucked. Thinking cans Gwen can we. Before I knew it I saw her close her eyes leaning towards me, about to kiss me.

I can't do this to Gwen, I can't, she has Trent, her perfect boyfriend, mister right, but in this moment I wanted her lips more than anything ever. I knew this was breaking are friendship, but I need to feel her lips, feeling sober.

I kissed her soft lips; boy did she have amazing lips. But I hurried and pulled away.

"Gwen no!" I yelled.

"What?!" She asked.

"You can't do this!"

"I don't care Duncan!"

"What about Trent?" I asked, I wanted her, but never to mess anything up with her and Trent, Even though I don't give a rat's ass about Trent, or even their relationship, I cared about Gwen.

"To hell to Tre-!" Gwen cried

And that's when I rushed into the kiss, mostly to shut her up and never hear her say Trent's name again.

The kiss...was rough and demanding, while at the same time being soft, sensual, intimate, and even a little apologetic, I wanted more, I slowly pulled her tiny body closer to me and our tongues entwined together, I felt her tongue piercing again in my mouth, but this time it wasn't a blur, it was a dream come true. She tasted like passion. I leaned back as I felt Gwen on top of me on the bench. She smelled like strawberries in her hair it smell perfect, I was getting more lust with her then ever. It felt like there was nothing else in the world, everything else faded out of view, I could have kissed her like that forever, if I hadn't needed to breathe, our lips parted with such hesitance.....

She looked at me deeply and smirked a little. "Know I remember" She said and I grinned slightly, till we heard a voice that both scared us to death.

"Give me the map!" she said.

"We're never going to find them, can't we just wait."

"The C.I.T doesn't wait for nobody!" She cried.

I hurried and pulled Gwen off of me and we had nowhere to run once Courtney spotted us. "Shit" I whisper.

"Hey!" She cried and started running to me and Gwen.

"I'm dead. I'm dead." I said to myself seeing her and Trent going closer to us...

"You're not dead, she didn't see us…" Gwen began till Courtney was there glaring at us and soon grabbed my shirt lifting me up in the air. "Whoa!" I cried.

"Where have you been?!" She hollowed.

"The concert, it ended an hour ago." I lied.

"Then why aren't you back in the hotel!?'

"We got hungry?" Gwen said trying to sound normal and it worked.

Courtney put me down and glared at both of us while Trent was in the back round looking crushed as ever.

"Gwen." He softly said.

"Yes Trent?" Gwen said slightly looking hurt to even see him.

"Is anything going on with you and Duncan…?"

I was frozen and looked at Gwen from the corner of my eye.

"Well-"I couldn't let her do it, I couldn't so I hurried and cut it.

"No, Gosh why do you think we like each other that way," I faked smiled and pulled Courtney's waist making her sit on my lap. "Besides I have my princess." I seen Courtney blush. "Oh Dunky." She said before giving me a peck.

I smirked and notice how hurt Gwen was seeing me, she shook her head and smiled at Trent.

"Yeah, Seriously Trent, I love you."

Trent smiled and pulled his hand out and Gwen looked back at me and grabbed his hand. They soon started walking back to the hotel, which wasn't that far as me and Courtney walked be hide them.

I notice Gwen was turning her head back a couple of times looking at me, with pain. I knew I did the right thing, I couldn't let her be with me, I wasn't the perfect boyfriend, and I was her friend. I was her… big brother. I knew Gwen loves Trent, I had to mixed her feelings up but I knew I had to un do what I did.

We made it back to our hotel and Courtney hurried and rushed us into the room locking it.

"Ah Courtney?" I asked confused.

"What." She seriously lost her mind she was giving me that sexual look, I never seen before.

"What are you doing?" I slowly asked, she was getting to close with me.

"Geoff and Bridgette, aren't here, were all alone." She began till I hit the wall.

"But you said after collage?" I asked.

"That's a long wait, isn't it?" She said.

I sighed and nodded my head, even though I have been waiting for this since I see her, I couldn't do it.

"Babe, I'm really not in the mood." I sighed and rubbed my forehead.

That's when she got angry.

"And you're the one always bitching at me not wanting to have fun!" She grunted and walked into the bathroom slamming the door. I rolled my eyes and took off my shirt and climbed into bed going to sleep.

* * *

**Gwen Point of View;**

* * *

I woke up next to Trent this morning and couldn't smile. I didn't understand Duncan last night, but it was just a kiss, ok more of a make out. But still I thought I felt something, I guess he didn't, Oh well I guess we are friends, and nothing more.

I uncovered the sheet and tried to be sneaky and climbed out of bed while Trent was still pasted out, I hurried and begun my shower getting for this unbreakable day.

"Morning Gwen," Trent smiled as I came out of the bathroom all dressed up and ready.

"Hey Trent," I gave him a quick peck and sat next to him on the bed with him still being shirtless with his messy bed hair.

"I saved some hot water for you in the shower." I said trying to make conversion.

"Thanks." He faintly smiled at me as he got out of bed and shut the door jumping in the shower. I sighed. It not the same anymore I thought.

I left the room to get some food, I was hungry to death but as soon as I opened the door I seen Duncan getting out of his room to.

"Hey," I manage to get out.

"Hey…" He quietly said.

It was silence; nobody said anything, till I heard Duncan. "Look Gwen, The reason why I had Courtney all over me cause-" I couldn't take a rejection from Duncan, I couldn't hear it, I knew he didn't like me anymore, but still I couldn't feel the pain I was already feeling, so I cut him off.

"Don't worry Duncan, Its settle, I love Trent, and you… Like Courtney's body." I started to fake giggled. I seen Duncan face crushed. I didn't understand why though, because I thought he didn't like me in any way.

Before Duncan was going to speak again Courtney walked outside in the hall way with us.

"Oh." She glared at me while looking back at Duncan. "Hey Dunky." She gave him a peck and was holding him and looks at me again. "Oh, you're still here?" She rolled her eyes.

I looked over at Courtney and Duncan and said sorry and began to walk alone down stairs.

"Wait up girl!" I looked over and seen my closes friend Leshawna.

"Hey," I said, I knew I sounded very un happy I can hear it out of my throat.

"What's up with you?" She asked worried.

"Nothing just, tried, I'm so sick of Vegas you have no idea."

She started laughing. "Partying too much?"

"Way too much." More than she'll ever know.

* * *

**Duncan's Point of view.**

* * *

"You didn't have to tell Gwen to leave you know." I said getting pissed off.

"Dunky, three's a crowed."

I smirked and pushed her off of me, "I know, that's why you should have left."

I started to walk away till she pulled me back. "Ok mister time for a talk!"

"Great." I whisper, knowing this is going to take a long time.

**

Great three hours and my brain is completely dead.

I went downstairs seeing everyone eating I sat down next to Gwen and whisper is her ear.

"Can we talk?" I asked.

She turned to look at me and her smile was bigger than ever.

"Duncan!" She grabbed my arm and yanked me out of sight and only me and she was standing alone outside.

"Guess what?!" She said, she was almost leaping for joy.

"huh?" I asked, not sounding too happy like her at all,

"We can get the divorce, faster than you think."

"How?" I asked.

"The guy, that creep Asian guy, yeah, I pulled up on the internet that he can't let us be married if we don't want to anymore." She smiled at me as my smile was still thin.

"What a bitch." I said, I seriously was thinking of kicking his ass.

"So…" She finally looked serious at me.

"When can we?" She asked looking at me.

I shrugged, "Let's just do it now." She said. I shook my head.

"Why not?" She asked.

"I'm already in the dog house with Courtney; I'll never hear the end of her, why don't you do it by yourself, since you're so happy to get this over with." I snarled at her while I started to walk away.

"Oh don't play stupid with me you know you want this divorce to." I stopped and looked back at her.

"More than ever." I smirked as I told a lied. Why did I say that?

"Fine let's go!" She yelled and soon stormed off walking outside as I followed her craziness.

* * *

**Courtney's Point Of view;**

I sat down staring at my plate. I was deep in thought. Why didn't he want to sleep with me last night, he said he was tried but the whole night I heard him awake, it's like he had something in his mind. I couldn't sleep also, getting rejected form Duncan was to embossing for me, I was always the one saying no to hi, but when it backfired I was almost blown away.

"Courtney?" I looked up seeing Trent.

"Hey," I smiled and he sat next to me.

"Where's?" That all it took him to say.

"Don't know, don't care." I sighed and started to look threw my P.D.A

"She with Duncan… isn't she?" He asked.

I didn't even know he was talking to me till I looked up. "Gwen?" I asked.

He slightly nodded. "But there just friends." I see him pull that fake smile and I started to frown.

"They moved on." I said. Barley whispering it and started to feel numb.

"Courtney, Duncan loves you."

I shook my head. "That's funny because I never heard him say that ever once in my life."

"Never?" Trent asked

"Never." I answered.

IT was quite after that. I seen Geoff and Bridgette sitting down with us.

"Guy's?" Bridgette sat down with Geoff across from us, while D.J and Leshawna was already playing some casino games.

"What?" I asked being scared.

"We need to tell you something..." Geoff started talking also.

"I looked at Trent as he looked at me. "What?" We both said.

"Ok, two nights ago… Gwen and Duncan..."

After that everything was a blur and I was already driving to forever love with everyone in the back gasping for air.

* * *

**Did Geoff And Bridgette rat out Duncan And Gwen!??**

**Our Gwen and Duncan finally getting Unmarried.**

**well Courtney finally kill Gwen?**

**Well Trent ever ask that question to Gwen?**

**well I ever shut up and stop talking!?**

**Find out next time on Waking up in Vegas DxG**

Love TwistedXmo

:( Tear TDA is over

Please Season three have Duncan in it for a long time!


	8. I object!

**So This is the last chapter, Maybe, I need Reviews if i should make more, Hope you enjoy! Dont Forget to R&R!**

**Love TwistedXmo Enjoy, **

* * *

**Gwen's Point Of View;**

* * *

I slammed the Taxi door and running up the place, that brings me nightmares called "Forever Forever Love." I was in the heat of the moment, didn't care about nobody at this second, about to yelled and snap at any second, and why you ask? I still have no idea; I can blame Duncan for the most part of it, since he is…. Well he can be…. Ah! See even I don't know why I am mad at him, I hate myself.

"Gwen!" He Yanked my arm as I was about to open the door. I didn't even turn back; the silence meant I was waiting for that response, so he began talking.

"Can we talk about this?"

I shook my head, without even a sigh of my breath.

That's all he could say, and that's all I need to here, so we enter the building.

* * *

**Duncan's Point Of View**

* * *

Ok was yesterday her birthday and I forgot!? She is acting like, I have no idea, she is pissing me off by the second, I wish I yell at her, but I couldn't, I felt like I couldn't. She didn't glance at me once in the taxi. She opened the car door before it even stopped. I handed the money to the Taxi driver as he asked me once Gwen was out of the car.

"Are you sure you want to marry that?" He chuckled, thinking we was about to get married, who blames him, its Vegas.

"Too late." I murmured and slam the car door trying to catch up with Gwen. I hurried and yanked her arm back as we was about to walk in where we got married, where, this drama all started from.

"Can we talk about this?"

She shook her head, I seen her body shaking everywhere. I felt this connection deeper with Gwen since last night, the kiss, the kiss was so uncommunicative of, _forbidden_, but yet, I wanted more of this taste on her dark lips.

I didn't know what to say as she shrugs her arms away from me entering the building.

I sighed and walking in, following her.

"Hello Welcome to for-"This Asian women greeted us before Gwen cut her off.

"Where's the owner of this place?" She sounded determent, the ruling unpacking her voice. I was just in the background, not saying anything, just watching this horrible soap opera of hell, but unfortunately, I was the weak little dummy in this act.

The Women looked quite scared, seeing a Gothic girl darting her eyes grimy at hers, scared her, while the spineless punk was in the background, meaning me.

She nodded her head and ran off yelling is some Asian words, hey I don't speak, whatever what type of race they are.

I thinking was her husband he walked up with his wife in the back of him scared to death. I heard her whispering to him, of course, no idea what their saying but I thought I heard a couple of words that got my attention. And those words are.

"Devil, kill, scary which and rainbow colors in our hair. I couldn't help but get a chuckle out of that, since me and Gwen are willing to make are hair dead adding bleach and other chemicals that shouldn't be in our hair.

"Come, Come Sit." He raise his hand to his office as Gwen rolled her eyes following, I swear you can see the fire be-hide her every step she took into that office. I followed to and smiled thinly at them, why was I being a spineless punk, while Gwen was about to beat up any person in her sight?

"How may I he-"Before he could even finish Gwen spoke, more of yelling.

"I want a divorce and I want it now!" She started whinny, but more of demanding, than sounding like a six year old wanting you to buy girl scouts cookies.

His eyes opened wider and smiled again closing his eyes. "Sorry cant not, you have to wai-"

She slams her hands on the desk. "Cut the bullshit! It's not in the law, do it or I will start suing, and don't think I can, my boyfriend's father is the owner of the Smith and Associates national."

My mouth and so did the guys and then he started at me, "Your father is Burton Smith?"

I shook my head, as Gwen started laughing, "Oh please, like he'll _ever_ be my boyfriend."

I was feeling heated at this moment, about ten minutes ago, I was confused to what I was feeling but then Gwen helped me out saying that comment.

"Like I would want a poser gothic chick anyways." I shrugged and the man started laughing as Gwen started at me, with her dark green eyes on blazen on me.

"Oh please you're the poser! You think you have a bad life, even though mommy and daddy always bail you out of jail, you aren't tuff Duncan." She crossed her arms with a corner of her smile curled up with her eyes now on mine.

Tuio, the owner of this stupid chapel, started laughing harder to what Gwen say and I thought I heard him under his breath. "That's just sad."

"Can it sister!" I jumped off the chair looking down at her as she jumped up also, even though I was glaring still down at her.

"Hey Hey!" Tuio stood up also having his hands in his air. "Ok, ok, I well get the divorce papers out, just don't try to kill each other at this second." He walked out his office as me and Gwen still was staring at each other.

"Why are you being such a bitch today!?" I yelled. I was shocked, even me, I never said anything to a girl like that, not even Courtney, Gwen slightly Gasp and wrinkled her nose.

"Just shut up Duncan, you don't even know!" Gwen looked away from me staring outside the window.

"Don't even know what?" I asked, I was still in the same spot as she shook her head and didn't turn back at me.

"It's nothing." She whispered.

It was quite after that, hearing are breathing more loudly than the thoughts going through our heads. I sighed, why am I fighting with Gwen, I always talk to Gwen about my fights I have with, not starting one with her, I felt crushed, knowing yesterday I felt something more than Gwen, well… I'll never understand, and up to this point I want to rip her head off.

"Gwen, you know you're my best friend." I said.

She sniffed her nose, she must have been crying, but still didn't turn back at me.

"You're my best friend too, but Duncan, I think I'm falling in-"Gwen soon got cut off by The Owner.

"Ready to do this?" He sat down and whisper to himself. "And leave this place Forever" He did a small chuckle at himself thinking of that joke as I rolled my eyes and Gwen looked at me.

"Never mind." She whisper and sat next to me as he handed our divorce's paper.

"All you have to do is sign these papers and go to the nearest city hall and drop them off, it's simple." (And note: I have no idea about divorces, so just act like that how it goes loll :P)

He slid two pens at me and Gwen as we both stared at his paper, it was it, everything we have been threw, the crazy drinking at Vegas, to the passion of sex, and I have sex a lot of Girls, but even still being Drunk, I must say Gwen tops all the girls, and to after getting hitch to walking up with the biggest hangover and hiding everything we can to Courtney and Trent, Everything that paper was holding a memories about to be vanish. Gwen looked at me as I looked at her.

"Ready?" I asked.

She didn't speak for a while and nodded her head and I placed my hand on the paper and then

**BANG!**

I looked back seeing are whole group of friends at the door way and Courtney in the front about to attack, looking like a lion in the pack, about to eat me and Gwen for dinner.

* * *

**Gwen's Point of View;**

* * *

There is no way, no way, I couldn't like Duncan that way, or is it? It's been a extreme trip since we got here and at this point, where at the end of it, I stared at the paper, are getaway car, are nightmare finally being awaken, but this nightmare I have been living in, helped me show the true person Duncan is. Sure he is cocky, punk, annoying at times, thinks he better than anyone, but yet showed me this side to him I never knew. I'm not saying Duncan is a mush ball, but more of a human bean, A human that I adore as a friend very much, and that night is Vegas, it was a memory, I don't want to sound sick in any way, but the sex, oh wow was the sex great, Trent couldn't make me feel that way the way Duncan did, it was… forbidden, I wanted him.

"Ready?" He asked seeing me also staring at the paper, he didn't even read it, he was just lost in thought, as I was too, but not knowing what Duncan was thinking

He finally looked up at me as I nodded my head, not even a smile appeared on my face knowing this is the end of this, and forbidden life I was living in.

He place his pen on the paper, I started at it deadly almost sweating and wanted to say something but then

**BANG!**

The doors flew open and there I see my group of friends, and one pissed off C.I.T staring at with, her hair all messed up and her sharp teeth grinding in the her jaw.

"Shit." I whispered as she just stared at what we were doing.

"What. The. Hell." That all Courtney had to say as me and Duncan jumped up placing my hands in front of her.

"Princess, it's not what you think!" Duncan smiled, trying to hide that frightened feeling that I'm feeling also.

"I am so sorry guys, the guilt, it was killing me." Bridgette walked up to us with Geoff at her side nodding.

"Seriously dudes, we didn't think Courtney will drive down here about to beat you guy's up!

My eyes widen after that seeing Courtney glaring at me. "You Gothic slut!" she was about to attacked me but that's when Trent got in the way, he pulled me aside as Duncan did the same for Courtney.

He just stared at me, just like how my parents used to, disappointed.

"Trent, I'm-" I got cut of him talking to himself it seem like.

"I trusted you Gwen, I always had your back, always letting everyone know you and Duncan are just friends, and what do I get in return?" He shook his head. I gently grabbed his head.

"I'm so sorry, Trent, this got out of hand, but we was-"

"Stop!" He yelled, everybody just started at us.

"You could have said this is the beginning Gwendolyn, You could have told me, but know you waited till we found out." Gwendolyn, Trent only calls me that when he is really mad, and knowing his reactions in his face, he was more past than mad, he was fuming.

"We were drunk." I whispered and that's when D.J placed his shoulder around mind.

"Trent, don't blame Gwen for this, it's all our fault," I looked up seeing D.J smiling at me.

"Me, Geoff, Bridgette knew about this the first day we came to Vegas, People's mess up, and look what Duncan and Gwen was about to do, get a divorce, so they can be with you guys."

I saw Courtney smiling at Duncan as he smiled back at her, _great_.

Trent nodded and pulled me out of the room everyone was in as we was in the hall of the building.

"Gwen, I love you." He said looking into my eyes.

"And you should know I love you too." My voice started breaking as he pulled me into a hug.

"I know I know." I felt his hug once again; I haven't felt that hug, that moment with us in days.

I felt the tears going down my cheeks, after all this, Trent still took me back.

"So this doesn't change anything?" I quietly asked.

"Nope, I still love you beautiful." Beautiful, oh that just made my heart melts.

"Can we leave this place? It's creeping me out."

"Why does it creep you out?" I asked, it was the nicest wedding chapel in Vegas I have ever laid my eyes on.

"Because this is where you and Duncan got-"I cut him off by laughing and kissing him.

* * *

**Duncan's Point of View;**

* * *

After D.J said that amazing speech Courtney just smiled at me, I couldn't help but smile back. Trent led Gwen outside as those two talk in privet.

"I think we can hear if we get close to the door!" Geoff said looking at all of us, I just rolled my eyes.

"Oh yes you can!" Tuio said smiling giving everyone a glass cup trying to listen what they was talking about with the door shut, slighty,As for me and Courtney stood in the back round.

"So…" I asked kicking the ground playing with my feet. I didn't look up at Courtney as she sighed.

'Duncan, how could you,"

"Princess, I was drunk, what more do I have to say?" I looked up at her seeing her concern.

"Duncan, I love you." My eyes widen, I never, never, ever ever heard her say that, and to say that at this moment I was a shock.

"You do?" I whisper.

"Yes, just please let me know your feelings to Gwen, I need to know." She touched my face making me look dead in the eyes at her. I glanced my eyes away from her and notice everyone sighing, looking at Trent and Gwen talking.

"Cutest couple ever!" LeShawna giggled at Bridgette, looking at Gwen and Trent. I sighed.

"Where just friends, ok no, where more than that, she's my best friend Courtney, but that's it." I said, Courtney just nodded her head.

"Ok, that's all I needed to hear." She kissed me giving me a peck as I smiled at her face getting less red.

"Your scary do you know that?" I tease smirking at her.

"Got it from the best." She laughed wrapping her arm around my chest.

I finally got my Princess back, not as extreme, yet not as charming, just the normal Princess.

"Want to know what Trent and Gwen are talking about?" I asked point to the door.

"I would love to." She soon started holding my hand as we stood by the rest of the group listening to what they was saying.

* * *

**Gwens; Point Of view.**

* * *

We soon started giving out little pecks smiled at one another. Trent is the best, the best. I knew he loves me, don't know why though, but I know he loves me. It felt good having someone love you, but can you love him back? I asked inside my head.

I soon felt someone, more like somebody's staring at us.

We looked back seeing everyone at the door way smiling at us laughing, almost everyone, Duncan just started blankly.

"Let's go!" Geoff yelled while the we was soon out of the door.

"Wait!"Duncan yelled. We soon all stopped.

"What?" LeShawna asked.

"Hello! Gwen we forgot about the papers!" Duncan started laughing as everyone else joined.

"Oh yeah," I smiled as Trent pulled me back.

"Hurry back." He teases giving me a peck.

I smiled back. "K."

Courtney kissed Duncan out of nowhere too.

"Be back Juvie."

"Sure thing Princess." He smiled and looked up at me.

"Let's go!"

We walked back into the office, only me and Duncan enter as everyone else waited in the car.

"I see you forgot something," Tuio smiled sliding the paper and pens back in front of us.

I smiled, almost glowing it seem like, knowing I got Trent back after all of this.

"Yes," I sat down as I looked at Duncan smiling also.

"Ready?"

"Ready when you are."

We both signed it at the same time as we shook hands with Tuio about to leave till he yelled.

"Wait!" he called.

Me and Duncan glance with a confused looking back at him.

"You guy's left this here the other night, please take it." He smiled as he pulled out a 20 dollar camera, you know those ones that have the film init and you have to go to the store to get them printed out, yeah those ones.

Me and Duncan shared a laughed as I threw it in the pocket.

"Thanks Dude." Duncan said.

We left and soon started walking in the hall way, out the building, forever.

"Wow what a trip." Duncan said looking back at me.

"I know right, this isn't what I thought how are trip was going to be like."

Duncan started smirking at me. "What did you think what would happen, honestly."

"Hmmm," I rubbed my chin looking in the blank air and laughed. "I was seeing D.J and LeShawna hooking up, Geoff and Bridgette getting hitch, you getting arrest, for god who knows what, and Courtney bailing you out, while being pissed off, and me and Trent babysitting you crazy kids." I giggled as Duncan smiled at me.

"Wow I was thinking the same thing! but I did see Trent losing all his money and only ending up with…. Nine dollars!" We soon laughed together super hard.

"Oh wow, where nuts."

"It's Vegas babe." He winked at me.

"We have only been divorce for about three minutes and you're already flirting with me? Tisk tisk Duncan, I know I'm all that, but come on?" I teased while gigging.

"Oh yeah," Duncan stopped me walking any further and knelled down on one knee.

"Gwen, Gwenie, Creepy Goth girl?" He asked, he smile whiter than ever.

"Huh?" I asked confused, I didn't know if I should be smiling at this, because I have no idea what he was doing.

"Would you like to remember this trip?" He asked.

"I want to say no but." I looked around and back down at Duncan. "I can't say that, because I don't want to forget it." I smiled as Duncan pulled me in to a hug while standing up.

"Same, here have it then." He put it in my hand as I looked down seeing his class ring in my hand.

"But, but-" I started stuttering.

"Gwen, Take it, it really is yours still." He whisper at the last part I felt water in my eyes building up, and rushed Duncan into a big hug. "Thank you Duncan, you're amazing."

We stood still there in that hug as we seen a bright flash coming from the owners of that "Forever Forever Love"

"See Lee, I told you they still like each other!" He pointed at his wife while I felt the blood rushing to my cheeks.

"Lets get out!" I yelled and Duncan followed.

"I agree Sister!" We both made it outside seeing the car with everyone in there.

I notice Duncan started walking up to the car till I called out his name.

"Duncan!" I yelled.

"Huh?" he asked confused. I walked back him and whisper so only me and him can hear.

"What happens in Vegas?" I threw the camera at Duncan as Duncan smiled back, shoving it into his pockets.

"Mite, Stay in Vegas Sweetheart." We soon got into the car driving back home, back to really, sure the trip didn't go how I thought it would be, but sure enough I did find a journey out of it.

* * *

**And This is the end... Or is it?! I made a A Seaquel, To "Waking Up In Vegas" Called : What Happens In Vegas,Doesn't Always Stay In Vegas**

**Read it, Just me, the Drama hasnt even Started Yet, Go cheak it out! **

**Info On What Happens In Vegas, Doesnt Always Stay In Vegas**

**After Their Vegas trip, everything is back to normal… Gwen and Duncan are just friends, but what happens after Gwen gets some shocking news!? They thought they left everything behide Las vegas, but did Gwen and Duncan ever use a condom on that on night in Vegas?!**

"**Nine, Isn't Trent Favorite Number anymore, I wonder why though, as Gwen face Nine Months of .... Well Just read and find out. :)**


End file.
